Things are about to change
by inuzukagirl1
Summary: Death gets bored of his job and he wants temporary help. Only Dean is able to handel it, so it is clear that Dean is going to do it. But it isn't so easy for Dean as he would like to pretend. He needs help really bad. And there is only one angel who could help him. Dean starts to pray for his best friend, hoping that he comes. /Destiel, sad!Dean, hurt!Dean, protective!Cas
1. New job

i got a promt from timeladyoftheimpala and i wrote it for her.

Prompt: death gets bored of the job, so makes dean his successor. benefit 1, he can handle angels true forms. castiel takes advantage of this. :)

I hope you will enjoy it.

I gave my best with my english, but i am not a native speaker so feel free to asy me if my english wasn't that good because I want to improve. :)

* * *

It's home time. Death smiled and went to the next burger restaurant.

There was nothing better than a little bit fast food in the evening.

Death smiled as he ate his Pizza.

In the last time he rarely smiled.

He did not know why, but for some reason he just felt so tired and exhausted the last few years.

Only eating was able to cheer him up a bit, but it only lasts for half a hour and then he got sad again.

While eating his pizza he thought about it.

The last days where just so boring. Here was the one guy, who did from a heart attack and there was the woman who did of cancer and behind the next door there was a really sick girl which had to day.

Death wasn't a bad man, but he didn't feel sorry for taking the girl with him.

He didn't feel compassion, not even anger, he wasn't even scared.

He was so old, he was older than god. He had seen everything that can be seen and more.

And sometimes, just sometime he thought about taking a holiday. Having free time, traveling trough the Universe (meeting Doctor Who) and being seen by the people there.

With the ring on his finger, he was invisible. He was Death and by touching he killed people and a reaper brought them away.

But... It just got boring, doing the same job over and over again, year after year, century after century. He did his job, his purpose since millions of years.

And even if the diseases changed from century to century he just felt bored.

There was no difference if he got the people in America, who died from cancer or heart attack or if he got the people in Africa who starved to dead. He also clearly remembered the plague and it didn't made any difference to today, except there died less human beings, but for him it didn't made a difference. Dead was dead no matter how they died. Car crash? - Dead. Plane crash? - Dead. Killing Clowns? - Dead.

But he had seen every possible way. He had seen people die in all kind of different possibilities and after so many years it wasn't fun anymore. It was just boring.

It was literally boring him to death.

But what should he do? He couldn't just leave.

Death smirked. For some reasons it definitely would be amusing seeing all the people near to death and because he wasn't there they couldn't die.

But it would change the natural order from the nature.

So he wasn't able to put the work down for one day and lean back. He had to work all day and all night.

And there was many work to do.

But... Death smiled as he suddenly had an idea.

There was somebody who was able to be Death too. So why not?

He had to call Dean. But first he needed something to make Dean do it.

He looked at the list of people who were going to die soon and he smirked. That was perfect.

Death knew that Dean would to anything to protect them.

He smirked and then he just vanished into thin air.

Just a moment later he appeared in front of Dean.

"Hello Dean."

Dean opened up his eyes and looked frightened at Death.

"But... Why are you here? My time isn't up. And here is also no Reaper.", he said really fast.

"No, no, don't be afraid. I am not going to kill you, but..."

Death smiled again.

"What? What but? What do you mean?"

"Well, but your girlfriend Lisa, you know the girl with the brown hair is going to die in a car accident soon."

"You... you are kidding aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm being incredible sarcastic."

"What... Why are you telling me that? What do you want me to do?"

"Hm not much, just make sure I have some free time the next week. Will you do it?"

"Yes. Yes I will do it, but you have to save Lisa and Ben."

"I will do it. And now enjoy your job." Death reached the ring to him and turned around. "Wait here for Tessa, she will be here soon."

Dean just starred at the ring in his hand, and as he looked up Death was gone.

Dean sighed. He hated it to be Death. It was hard and he didn't know if he would be strong enough, but he had to save Lisa. First Death forced him to eat pizza and now he wanted Dean to be his successor.

But it would be only be for a short time.

Dean exhaled deeply then he slipped the ring on his finger. He felt like Frodo.

"So are you ready to start?", Tessa asked him.

Dean shook his head, but Tessa just smiled. "Come on, we have many things to do."

"No wait. I have to let Sam and Cas know where I are."

Tessa sighed and snap with her fingers. Suddenly there appeared a peace of paper on the desk. Dean walked towards it and grabbed it. The paper said: "Dean is going to be Death for the next few weeks. Don't worry, he will be healthy when he comes back. And Cas you may should try to find him. - Death."

"He has given it to me. Now come on, we have to kill some people."

Tessa smiled mocking and she touched Deans Hand and zapped him to another place.

A old man was sitting at a table.

"What has he got?"

"Heart attack in three, two..." Dean walked up to the man and as the Stranger grabbed his chest and choked on his drink he touched him and immediately the man died.

He was a spirit standing next to his body and looking down to it.

"Well I knee some day would be this day. Am I dead?" Dean nodded. "I knew it. Well am I going to heaven now?"

Dean glanced at Tessa, she nodded and so he smiled at the old man. "Yes you are. She is going to guide you."

The old man also smiled and walked up to Tessa. She grabbed his hand and carried him away.

Dean closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again Tessa was standing in front of him.

"That was good. Now we have some other to bring away."

The next one who died was a young man, who had an car accident because he drove to fast. He was shocked and didn't want to go, but Tessa grabbed him and brought him away.

There were many other people Dean had to kill. One died because he was shot by a gangster, another one was a child, who was death-sick. Today he "killed" people from every age, race and gender. It doesn't matter. He had to do it.

After the day was over Tessa smiled at him for a second.

"You should put the ring of and sleep for a hour or two. Relax. There is nobody going to die now. I will wake you then."

She vanished and Dean was alone.

He just sat onto his bed. He didn't want to take the ring of. He just sat on his bed and starred at the wall.

Hopefully Lisa and Ben were alright.

He just felt something cracking inside of him and his eyes filled with tears but he fought them back.

It was so hard. He hated it. He didn't want to be Death. He didn't want to have to kill people, but he had to, to save his family.

And he knew being Death wasn't easy. It would be hard to make this week but he had to do it for Lisa and Ben.

He slipped the ring of his finger and fell asleep immediately.

Only a moment later Tessa was standing in front of him.

"And did you sleep good?"

Dean shook his head. "No."

"Well, put the ring on, we gotta go."

Dean sighed and reached out for the ring.

The day was really exhausting. He had to take a little girl with him, she only was about 9 years old, and many other people died.

When he got back to his room he just sat on his bed. He tried really hard to fight back the tears tearing into his eyes but he couldn't hold them back.

No, don't be a crybaby, Dean. Stop crying, he told himself and he swallowed his tears.

Then he got up and ate a little bit. He had to stay strong to save Lisa and Ben.

Afterward he just fell asleep.

The next day was similar to this, but in fact he really cried in the evening, hid in his blankets and cried, because he felt so awful for killing all these people, all these children...

The next day he touched a little child who died from hunger, another old man with a heart attack, a baby that died because it was to young. And this was only a short percentage of the people he really "killed".

Dean didn't let it went near him, he stayed in focus, did his job, but in the evening he really broke down.

Tessa seemed to understand it, she let him alone in the night, and he only had to work at day. She took the ring and got the people, who died at night.

But on this day Dean couldn't do it anymore. He needed help.

So he prayed, prayed for Castiel to come. "Castiel, I know you are busy.", he said. "But if you can hear me, please, please help me. I can't stand this anymore. You have to help me!"

Dean heard the rustle of feathers and he smiled.

"Dean what is happening? Why are you Death?"

"I had to do this. He said Lisa is going to die, and I want to save her, but... I can't stand it anymore. It's to hard."

Cas just sat next to Dean and whispered: "Sleep now, we will talk tomorrow."

Then he touched Deans Forehead with two fingers and Dean fell asleep immediately.

Cas sighed and went to search Death.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Two more are going to follow soon :)_


	2. With a little help from my friends

The Label is the name from a song from the Beatles, i hope nobody mind.

So well this is the second chapter and I hope you are going to enjoy it :)

Thanks for the two alerts and the one fav 3

* * *

When Dean woke up the next morning Cas wasn't here.

Dean sighed and sat up.

He searched for the ring but he couldn't find it. Did Tessa take it?

"Yeah, I think she did.", Cas said as he suddenly appeared behind of Dean. Dean turned around really fast.

Did Cas really just appear or was he here the whole time?

Dean didn't know.

"Hey Dean. I need to talk to you."

"But... I have to do my job."

"Tessa isn't here, is she?"

"No, but..."

"Well you don't have Deaths ring so you can't do anything now, right?"

Cas smiled and sat next do Dean.

"Well... Lisa and Ben are going to be safe. Death promised me."

"Okay..." Dean nodded and put the Blankets away from the Sofa so Cas was supposed to sit down, but he didn't.

"So I talked to Death, he said you have to do your job, like you promised, but he said you are going to need help. Not only Tessa, you need somebody you trust. Well in fact I don't know if you trust me anymore but I am allowed to help you."

"I... I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I was about to do. But Death just came and said I only have a short amount of time. I had to save them."

"Well yes, but I am an angel and I could have raised them if Death killed them."

"No, you couldn't. Death is much older and when he wants somebody to die, he let nobody safe him. Not even angels. You know he could kill god!"

Cas sighed."Yeah, you are right. Ähm... So Tessa is going to come later, I am supposed to help you yet. Here put on the ring."

Cas put the ring out of his pockets and gave it to Dean.

Dean was confused but he reached out for the ring and put it on his finger.

Cas smiled sadly at him and stretched out his hand to touch Deans.

"We have to go.", Cas murmured and they both vanished.

They stood in front of an old man. "He is going to have a heart attack.", Cas said.

"How do you know that?"

"I've got Tessa's List." Cas pointed at a piece of paper he hold up. "This is the list for today."

Dean looked at it and fortunately there only were about five people and not so much as there where yesterday.

He nodded. "Then, let me do my job." He went straight up to the old man, who already grabbed his chest and fell to the floor, twining and having much pain. Dean sighed and bent down to him. He softly touched the shoulder of the poor guy and the stranger let out one last breath and died. Dean stood up and the old man looked at him confused.

"Am I dead?"

"Yes, you are."

"But... But why?"

"Heart attack.", Cas said.

The old man nodded, but suddenly he started to shout at Dean. "I don't WANT to be dead. Why did you have to take me now? I have a wife, I have children..."

Cas just grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away.

After some time he came back. "He is in hell, he never was a good man."

"Who's next?" Dean said. He didn't want to talk about that old guy.

"I bring you to him."

They vanished and Dean smiled for one second. It was so much easier with Cas. Everything was just so much easier when Cas was with him.

When the day was over Cas brought Dean back to his room.

"You have to sleep now.", Cas said.

Dean shook his head. "I want to talk to you. Are Ben and Lisa really safe?"

Cas nodded. "Of course they are."

Dean smiled. "Do you want something to eat.", Cas asked him worried.

"No, I'm fine. I think I am going to watch a movie or something like that, I don't want to think about Death or dead people or people I ought to kill now. Do you want to watch it with me?"

Dean smiled at Cas and Cas nodded. Then he sat next to Dean.

The movie started, but Cas just sat there and watched Dean. It was very beautiful, watching his best friend smiling again. For some reason it made Cas happy.

While Dean was watching the movie, Cas just watched Dean.

"It was good.", Dean murmured after the movie finished.

Cas smiled and nodded. "Yeah it was. Now sleep Dean, you are going to need all of your power tomorrow."

Dean nodded and lay on the Sofa.

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"I will be here tomorrow. Now sleep."

Cas stroke Deans hair and after a little time Dean fell asleep.

Cas reached out for Deaths Ring on Deans Finger and put it off. Then he took out the list he showed Dean. He opened it up.

There were way more names written on the list than he had shown to Dean.

Cas said he was going to help Dean and he did.

Cas grumbled. There was a girl who should die one hour ago. Fuck, he had to hurry.

Cas worked all night long. At midnight he putted the ring of his finger and visited Tessa for a short time.

"I need the list for tomorrow.", he said. Tessa smiled and reached the new List to him.

"And is he doing well?"

"Yes he is.", Cas said and smiled short.

Tessa nodded and Cas vanished to get the people on the list. When he came back Dean was sleeping in his bed and smiling.

Cas also smiled. Dean looked so relaxed and it made Cas happy.

He sat on the table next to Dean and put Deaths ring down. He put it on the bedside table and then he stood up to make Dean some breakfast.

When Dean woke up Cas was ready and reached him a Sandwich. "Accept this sandwich as a signal of solidarity."

He blinked and Dean smiled.

Dean looked around and found the ring. He smiled sadly and took the sandwich.

"Thank you."

After Dean finished eating he reached out for the ring on his bedside table.

He put it on his finger and the next day started.

Cas smiled as he was able to show Dean a very little List of people who "should" die today. Of course there where more, but Dean didn't have to kill them. Cas was a little proud of himself, because he was able to help Dean so much, but on the other hand it just hurt that he had to do this, to help Dean, because Cas knew that Dean was much more sensitive than he was.

And so the kept on going. Cas tried to take as many people as possible to put off some weight from Deans shoulders, he tried to keep his friend smiling, but it was hard.

And every Day it just got harder, because Dean got sadder and sadder. He stopped eating, he slept less and less, just cried in the night, throw the ring away, but Cas always had to return it. He knew Dean would hate himself if Ben and Lisa died because there weren't the right amount of dead people going into the gates of heaven and hell.

Cas lied to Dean to get away and take the people that where left, day after day.

After they finished the second week of doing this job Dean just blacked out while bending over to a woman, who died in a car crash.

Cas took the wife with him, then he returned to Dean.

Dean was not awaken from his fainting yet, he laid on the ground but the people around him weren't able to see him because of the ring.

Cas lifted Dean and brought him back to his room.

He would love to stay here with Dean, but he couldn't. He had to do the job.

When he returned Dean was still unconscious.

Cas sat next to Dean and tried to heal him but it didn't work.

Also Cas was exhausted and so he just sat next to Dean and watched the ground. He didn't had much time. Death said after two weeks he would come and look how much they've done already and how good they are.

Suddenly Cas had an Idea. It would be dangerous because even Dean as the _righteous_ man wasn't able to handle Cas' true form, but he had to try.

In his true form outside of his vessel he would have more power.

So he left his vessel Jimmy and turned into an angel. He shown bright and Cas started to murmur in his sleep. The windows exploded and the TV fell to the ground. Cas moaned. He would mend this when he was done here.

The light touched Dean's chest and his forehead and suddenly Dean woke up.

* * *

This was the second chapter.

I hope you enjoyed it. A third one is going to follow soon :)


	3. Things have changed this week

Hello

This is going to be the last chapter of this fanfiction.

I hope you like it.

Thanks for all the Favorites 3

Warning: Here will be Destiel kisses.

* * *

"Are you okay?", he asked.

Dean looked at him surprised.

"You are beautiful.", he whispered. "Am I dreaming?"

"No you're not. And I am Castiel."

"Cas? But... Is this your true form? Well it would explain all the shards on the ground. And these man there is this then Jimmy? I mean without an angel in him?"

Cas nodded.

"Its amazing." Dean whispered. "Oh I am wearing the ring of Death. I should put it o..."

"No, Dean. Let me time to get into my vessel again. You know what happened last time I came to you in my true form."

"Yes... Yes you are right.", Dean whispered and then the light went out and Cas stood up from the ground.

"So with the ring you can handle my true form. That's amazing." Cas cheered.

Dean looked at him confused. "Why? Why did you do that?"

"You blacked out. I had to wake you, because Death is going to visit us today."

"What?"

"He said he wanted to check how we are getting on with this job. Of course he wants it. He don't want us to fuck shit up, he wants us to make it right."

"Yep you are right. Thanks for helping me." Dean smiled at Cas and Cas also smiled at Dean.

Just one minute later Death appeared.

"I see you work well together. I checked the list, there is nobody missing. So just two more weeks and then I will work my job again. I wish you great luck." Death smiled and grabbed the bag with the burgers and the pie on Deans desk, Cas had bought for Dean this morning.

After Dean vanished Dean looked sad at the point where his pie stood before. "My pie."

"Ähm... Should I get new one?"

"No. Stay here. I want to talk to you."

Cas nodded and sat next to Dean on the sofa.

"Ähm... about what do you want to talk to me?"

"I saw your true form, that... Wow it was stunning."

Dean smiled at Cas and Cas smiled back.

"It was really amazing you could see me and hear my voice. That is great."

Dean nodded. "Yeah it is. But now we don't have time to relax and hand out together, we have some work to do, you heard what Death said."

Dean got off the sofa and Cas followed him.

One week was over soon, they both enjoyed it. Castiel loved it to be in his true form and Dean loved it to see him like this.

Things changed really much this week. (Well at first they had to renew the windows of course, but they stopped when Cas broke them the fifth time in one day.)

Cas and Dean got so much closer, but they didn't realized it until the week was over.

Dean hold the ring in his hand. In one week he had to give it back to Death.

For some point he didn't want to. He wanted to be able to see Cas true form forever, but Cas forced him to give the ring back.

What Dean was doing was dangerous. It was really dangerous. He saw the light in Deans eyes, the happiness, the crazy happiness. Dean seemed to be addicted to it. He acted like he use do to before, when didn't feel well. He slept less and less, stopped eating, just looked at Cas all day and begged him to stay in his angel form. But Cas couldn't do it all the time. He had to keep his vessel or he had to go back to heaven.

But nothing Cas tried worked out.

When he didn't show to Dean in his true form Dean stopped doing everything and begged him on his knees to show to him. It was really strange to Cas. He didn't want Dean to look like this. He didn't want him begging on his knees. He wanted Dean. The REAL Dean not this addicted faker, who looked like Dean but didn't behave like him.

"Please, please turn into your true form again. I beg you to do it.", Dean whimpered.

Cas just stood there and watched his best friend.

"No. No, I won't do it. You are crazy, Dean. You never should see me like this. You are addicted to it. You don't eat, you don't sleep, you just sit there and beg me to leave my vessel. It is hard for me to, in out, in out, but you know what is the hardest point? To watch you!", Cas shouted at Dean, he burst out into tears. "Pleas Dean, stop, get normal again. You went far too much away from normal, far too much. You are even worse than your brother always was."

"Brother? What brother?" Dean replied and looked at Cas with some sort of very confused and stupid look.

"Your brother.", Cas replied and since this moment he really was convinced he had to do something about it. Cas smiled sadly at Dean.

He should go and let Dean stay here, but... Death would get angry about it, because it was really hard for Cas to get all the people while Dean was following him like a hypnotized rabbit and when Cas let him alone he started to howl like a big dog and although there were no neighbors here, Cas always heard Deans screaming and it ripped his heart out.

When Cas didn't turn into his true form for more then one day or didn't show to Dean, Dean started to tremble like a heroin addicted who was on cold turkey.

And sometimes he got angry, really, really angry. But one day changed everything.

"Dean, Dean please stop. Stop it."

Dean came closer to Cas and pushed him against the wall. "Turn into your true form or..."

Dean stopped, he just looked at Cas like he never had seen such a beautiful thing, like he had seen an unicorn.

His head moved forward and he met Cas Lips.

Cas didn't pull back for one second, then he grabbed Dean gently and pushed him away.

Dean looked at him like Cas was the most beautiful creature he had seen in his entire life.

"That... That was awesome."

And with this one kiss, something changed.

Dean want back to normal again, he didn't want to see the true form of Cas all the time. He just wanted his angel to be happy.

"I am so sorry for what I did.", he said. "It was... It was weird. I had the feeling I can't live without seeing _you_, you know?"

Cas nodded. "I am just glad things went back to normal." But it was a lie. Nothing went back to normal. They both know that something really big changed and the couldn't undo it.

The last week began and nothing really happened.

Dean kissed Cas some more times, but nothing more happened.

The last week was nearly over, there were just three day left, somebody left a note at their door.

"Solve your proplems, okay? Only three days left.", it said.

The first day nothing happened, awkward silence filled the room.

The second day they only were working really much, many people died this day. It was like they were trying to fill the people Dean and Cas missed last week. Maybe it was, maybe not, because they couldn't remember to actually missed people, but in fact Dean didn't remember anything except of this beautiful light and the kiss and how awesome he felt after it. But there was also this strange feeling whenever he looked at Cas.

Cas remembered everything, but he didn't know how to solve it. Like the note said, they had to solve their problems. But he didn't have an idea. But he had a plan, which may was able to figure out.

So in the night of the third and last day Cas walked to Dean.

"Dean we got to talk."

Dean didn't let him finish, he kissed him short and wanted to run away them, but Cas stopped him.

"We are not supposed to talk about this.", Dean whispered, but Cas just asked him to sit down.

"Of course we are. Why... Why do you kiss me?"

"I don't know. It's just... Screw it, it feels good and right."

Dean wanted to jump up again, but Cas stopped him a second time.

"Sit down, I won't tell you a third time.", Cas grumbled. "So what are we supposed to do about it?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. I just... Well I think, I like you really much, not like these addiction, just like... Like I am in love you know?"

Cas nodded. It felt great when Dean kissed him, but it was good to talk about it.

"Yes, I know."

"So..." Awkward Silence filed the room again until Cas let out one deep Breathe. "So what will we do?"

"I don't know." Dean replied but suddenly he bent forward and pressed his lips on Cas'.

"I don't know what this is or why I feel like this know, but I have the feeling I can't live without you. Please stay and let us discover it together."

Cas nodded. "I will do it."

Dean smiled.

"You know this is the last day with the ring?"

"Yes I do. I'm glad it is over soon."

Suddenly a piece of paper appeared on the desk.

"Great solution. But there is some more work to do. Just one guy who is trying to rob a bank and will get shot in half an hour. Get him, than I want my ring back. Holidays are boring me. Death."

Dean looked at Cas with a shocked face. Death watched them?

Cas shrugged. What happened happened, they couldn't change it.

So they got and get the guy, who robbed the bank. He tried to run away from Cas, but Cas was faster and he got him and brought him away.

Just a short amount of time later they were back at Deans room.

Death stood there and waited. He held out his hand to Dean and waited.

Dean pulled the ring from his finger and put it in Death's Hand. Death smiled and put it on his finger.

"Now, it's time to stop this job. Thanks for doing it. You did well. Thanks Cas for supporting him, you also did well. Ben and Lisa are going to live and get old and die then. But they are going to have a good life, I will personally take care of it.", Death said and smiled.

"Thank you. I hope you also enjoyed your holiday."

"I did. Now good bye. Oh and thanks for the food." He winked at Dean and then Death vanished.

What did he mean with thanks for the fo... No. Did he...? God, Death took the burgers again!

But Dean didn't rumor and Cas also didn't. They just looked at each other and smiled for one second. There always would be thing that never change.

And that was good, because to many changed last week. Way to many things and both of them knew things would never be the same again.

Cas looked at Dean and Deans eyes started to glisten again.

Cas smiled at his best friend and bended toward him.

Then he pressed his lips on Deans.

"Well don''t you think this is much better than my true form?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, because it is your true form, you show it to me, when you kiss me."

Dean smiled and pulled Cas in for another kiss.

* * *

So...

This is it. It is over.

I hope you liked it.

Greets inuzukagirl


End file.
